battleshipcraft_fleetsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Fleet Guidelines/@comment-27352602-20170117073722/@comment-24882568-20170123143205
OK, I may not be in touch with how the roleplay is being done, but I still think supercarriers and fleet carriers should have a class limit, at the very least the super carriers. The reasoning behind that is pretty simple: A. Plane spam. A US super carrier IRL has to be capable of carrying at least 90 aircraft of various sizes, usually more into the range of 100+. In our community(and BSC in general), 100 aircraft is pretty much useless against a fearsome AA defense that is common on a lot of ships, so a super carrier has at least 200 aircraft, wether that be a jet or a prop aircraft, usually 400+ if it can be done, to overwealm the AA of the enemy. Multiply that by ten... You get anywhere from 2000 to over 4000, and even if you split that class over several theaters, you will have at least 400 aircraft at your disposal(I don't think anyone is going to have more than 5 theaters of battle), which can easily overwealm the AA defenses of a enemy fleet. B. They are super carriers. They will have extra tonnage to have armor, guns, and extra AA equipped, and are extremely flexible as a result. Not only can they have lots of aircraft, because they will have hulls as large as most 9 gunner battleships to allow them to equip that many aircraft, they can afford to equip good armor and at least a few battleship caliber guns, under the flight deck(if applicable), where they can fire while aircraft continue to launch uninterrupted. Admittedly, that would make them a battleship-aircraft carrier hybrid, but that would still make them a deadly force at close range, and this RP doesn't differentiate between the 2, so someone could easily build a super carrier with 400 aircraft, several battleship caliber guns, and probably various other armaments. So mace, your completely wrong about them having no armor. Remember, I built a super carrier in vanilla BSC which was capable of carrying 200 aircraft, not one, not 2, but eight 460mm guns, 4000 GJ toughness, and probably the most fearsome long(admittedly had SPY-1 with like 16 Mk45's planed for the ship, so it'd basically murder planes at max range, and would do that with just 2, so just imagine what would have happened if I'd ever finished it, 8 on the front and 8 on the back. Or was it 12...) and short range AA of a lot of other ships. That was without the 200 something extra block limit of WSC, with it's larger blocks, or the absolutely monsterously sized blocks and other fancy stuff in Hansa, including the jets. Trust me, you can get plenty of armor on a carrier, more than enough to shrug off hits from a battleship, if not able to fight them 1 vs 1 with guns. Now, to address other points mace brought up: * It's not about the range. It's about the response time. Your not going to get a quick aircraft response if they are on the land. Carrier aircraft are 'on-site', and can get a response time of less than an hour(usually only a few minutes, most of that being actually getting the aircraft into the air, and travel time), unlike several hours for even the fastest ground based fighter aircraft. Carriers can also launch up to 3 aircraft at once and it doesn't take much time to reload the catapults to launch more. That's assuming it only has 3 catapults, like US super carriers; RP carriers will probably have closer to 10+. I don't know any ground based airport that can launch aircraft that fast. * As I said above, it's possible to mount BB guns on a carrier. There is nothing stopping it from doing so. * ... Who really cares, when you can rain down AShM's from afar? Not that it will be common(bombs and torpedos are probably the most common), but the Hansa CFA-44 iron curtain has AShM's(along with a bunch of other fighters with non-working AShM's and etc...), so I don't see why RP aircraft don't have something complementary... * As I said before, response time. Also, having 200+ potential aircraft for air supremecy allows you to bring in ground based aircraft which normally would be ineffective against a fleet, such as low altitude heavy bombers or even strategic bombers. * Which is why most aircraft carriers have anti-air/anti-missile systems to begin with... Even if that AA/AM is just some CIWS.